Black is the Colour
by Akira Majere
Summary: Zero plays the role Kaname had cast for him as the immediate threat to their beloved Yuuki comes to a close. Heart in hands, the three come to terms of what tomorrow will bring. Kaname x Yuuki, slight Zero x Yuuki
1. Black is the Colour

**Black is the Colour**

Chapter 1 - "Black is the Colour"

- - & - -

"Black is the colour of my true loves hair.  
Her lips are like a rose so fair.  
Shes got the sweetest face and the gentlest hands.  
I love the ground whereon she stands.  
I love my love and well she knows.  
I love the ground whereon she goes.  
And how I whish the day would come  
when she and I can be as one."

-Cara Dillon - "_Black is the Color_"

- - & - -

**WARNING**: This fanfic has spoilers after chapter 30. If you're not up to date, send me a message and I'll hook ya up. But other wise, if you don't care or wish to enjoy my version of what Chapter 40 will bring, please read a head! Please note, I am using the Japanese names from that is closer to a better translation. And, please please!, leave a review. I love feed back. .

- - & - -

Her hair was deep russet shade of silken brown, but it seemed black in a loose flow around her thin figure as she stood stilled in the forest of night. The pale night gown around her figure stirred from the cool night breeze as she gazed towards the moon, searching. The silver beams stirred the pained depths of her garnet eyes as the tears continued to escape her control and weep for what she had lost and what she had regained. Desperately, she wished the vampire in her consumed the pain as well as her other self.

She was no longer the lost innocent Kurosu Yuuki, an orphan with no past.

Her name is Kuran Yuuki and she is an orphan who parents died protecting her.

The pain she felt at the lose of her parents she never given the chance to mourn was sharp in her chest. It wounded her deeply, festering in pain and loss from Zero's harsh words towards her. Thick and heavy, she did not understand his rage towards her but yet understood it utterly. When she was 'sleeping' as a human, she was what he used to anchor himself to what was left of his fading humanity. To Zero, she was human for them **both**, but that could no longer be. Now Zero as forced to completely face what he hated the most- a vampire.

Part of her wanted to give into her tears, to weep out her frustration, confusion, to mourn her parents… to purge herself of the hurricane of emotions warring within her thin form. Body trembling, she forced herself to turn towards Kaname's- and now hers- room laid deep within the Moon Dormitory. Blinded by her own tears as she moved, she ran into the solid figure and nearly fell over. Arms quickly grasped her gently and held her steadfast she peered up at person who was her constant shadow for the evening.

"Aidou-senpai," murmured Yuuki before turning her gaze away while wiping at her eyes.

'_For a Pure Blood to cry in front of others... is something unheard of._' His words echoed silently in her heart.

"Yuuki-sama," Carefully spoke the pale haired vampire as he politely adverted his eyes, but brought a small handkerchief to wipe away her tears. "I am truly unsure what Kiryuu-san had said to you, but you should not hold him as dearly as you do. You, yourself, have witnessed the broken spirit of a Pure Blood."

Aidou was frank to her and she could hear in his tone that this was something that bothered him on many levels, including to even speak of it. Yuuki kept her eyes adverted at his polite rudeness, but she felt his hand around her wrist and gently led her towards the Moon Dormitory. Keeping his voice low and filling the silence between them, he continued to speak. "Kaname… loves you more then he loves himself. He holds your safety above all others to such an intensity that it frightens me. Whether you want to return such affection and devotion is your own business, Yuuki-sama."

"It is truly my choice to love Kaname-sama or-?" Whispered Yuuki, cutting her own question short.

"Yuuki-sama," Aidou's blonde hair was like a glimmering halo around his head and he briefly met her eyes with a small sad gaze. "No one will judge you for loving your brother, for being happy with him. Your parents were very deeply in love, from what was spoken. Siblings or not, they seemed to have wanted a loving family with you both."

Yuuki stopped and so did her escort. Placing her hand over her face, she asked, "Why are you saying this to me? It always seemed you never cared too much for me, that I was a bother…"

Letting the silence fall between them again, the tall vampire male looked towards the sky. His bright green eyes watching the clouds slowly drift as he felt Yuuki stare at him with needy intensity, closed his eyes with a small shake of his head. "I respect Kaname-sama; he is my friend. I want him to be happy and it seems like you will be happy with him as well. But… I rather no one regret whatever choice that will be made."

"I… was born for Kaname-oniisama." Firmly stated Yuuki after considering his words and continuing towards the dorm. "I do love him, Aidou-senpai. It brings me such joy to know there is an unbreakable bond between he and I. But the human memories are conflicted deep within me… He is my brother, but I want him to be my lover and husband when I am of age."

The teen wiped at her eyes with a small sob before forcing a tight smile. "I am really am weird."

"No, Yuuki-sama. You're just growing up. As a young woman and into being a vampire. Again." Aidou gently scoped her into his arms and carried her completely to the Moon Dormitory. "Just be honest and remember you will need someone to thoroughly match you."

Puzzled, Yuuki rested her head on his shoulders, "Match me?"

Within a few yards of the door, he sighed in frustration. "I have no doubt, eventually you'll understand. Until then, why not try to continue to view Kaname-sama as not your brother, but as the hero from your childhood of whom you…"

"Aidou-senpai… Wait. I need. I need to see someone first, before I say good bye," Spoke Yuuki softly into his ear.

He paused, considering her words before turning away from the Moon Dormitories and dashed towards those of the Day Class. Her dark hair flowed around his pale figure like dark wings and he couldn't help but pray she would pick her brother. It was strange, just by touching her, to hear for whom her blood sang for. For whom her unconscious self designated as lover.

There seemed so much to the Pure Bloods that set them apart from others.

- - & - -

The doors opened and there stood Kaname in a regal silence. Tall, elegant with his black coat on and dark hair gleaming as the daylight spilled through the trees as midday sun reign strong in a clear sky. His face, beautiful and sorrowful, gave away none of his emotions as he watch Yuuki approach him dressed in something beside her school uniform. A casual deep purple blouse over a black skirt with knee high socks and a pair of Mary Janes on. She looked wonderful in it and it seemed her best friend, Yori, had pulled her dark russet hair into pigtails. He did indulge her a smile which made her blush.

Aidou easily held a suitcase in one hand as he walked behind the two females. Bowing to Kaname, he set the suitcase down and reported to his prince. "He is boldly making his moves, Kaname-sama. Yuuki and I came in time to save Yori-san from one of his supporters and we decided it would be best if we took Yori-san back with us as a precaution. Others are cleaning up and protecting the others in the Day Class's dormitory."

"You did well, Aidou-san," somberly replied Kaname as he extended a hand towards his younger sister. The younger female did not hesitate, as she once did, and took his hand firmly in her own. Still, however, she did not release Yori's hand as well. "Yuuki, it is not safe here."

"I know," sadly answered the vampire princess. Her garnet eyes too gentle to be a vicious vampire it seemed, to those who watched her gaze towards her brother. Biting her lower lip, she added, "I felt him. The one who murdered mother and father."

Yori looked sharply at her friend, for Yuuki had only confessed of vampires and being type herself- a Pure Blood. Aidou-sama explained it meant, more or less, she was a vampire princess among their people and something to be protected no matter what. She didn't expect Yuuki to speak as if Kaname-sama and herself were siblings. Wanting to know more, but knowing it was not the time to speak, the human girl could only squeeze her best friend's hand.

"The Chairman… He can take care of himself, but Yori-chan can not, onii-sama. May she please come with us?" Requested Yuuki, squeezing her hand back. "She is…"

"Important to you," finished Kaname in a simple tone as he tilted Yuuki's face towards his as she went to advert her gaze. Tenderly, he kissed her forehead before brushing his lips lightly across her own. He saw the flush rise quickly in her cheeks and could hear her heart beat faster. Stroking her blushing face with his hand, he stopped himself from kissing her forehead again and turned to his supporters.

"We will continue to guard the day class here until they can be safely evacuated off campus. The Hunter's Association is apparently coming to help with that," There was ironic smile upon the prince's lips. "We will make ourselves scarce and retreat to a better location on where I can protect Yuuki and hope the King will move smoothly across the board to devour the other one."

The vampires looked at their leader curiously at his last statement and he merely gestured to arriving cars. "Let us make haste, we do not have much time to waste."

"Where… are we going, Kaname-oniisama?" She was aware of his hands upon her form as he helped her into the limousine. She felt awkward within it as she sat down and, before she could grasp Yori again for support and pull her to her side, found herself in Kaname's embrace. Yori sat then across from with Aidou-senpai. Seeing the look of surprise and confusion in her friend's eyes while she felt Kaname nuzzle her neck, Yuuki could only advert her eyes to Kaname's. "Kaname-sama?"

His eyes were deep and dark with intensity that she did not have to look hard for. He held her firmly against his side, in the safety of the crook of his arm around her. It felt natural for them both as she relaxed against him, only to tense as she went to look towards her friend. Running his long fingers through her dark hair, he kissed her softly behind her ear. Yuuki shivered against him, pressing her blushing self against him. Something darkened his eyes and he looked towards those who sat across from them.

"Perhaps, Yori-san should sleep," murmured the Pure Blood as the human girl slumped then against Aidou in a deep sleep. "Shh, Yuuki. This will be much more safe for her."

He spoke his words against her neck, making her shift against him in holding her words, and brought a small lock her hair to his lips. Brushing the soft hair against his hips as he continue to behold her and smile faintly at her easy switch between restlessness and being relaxed. Toying with her hair as they road in silence, he seemed pretend Aidou was not there and the blonde seemed to content with just sinking back against the plush interior with his eyes closed.

Yuuki surrendered trying position herself or concerning sitting up and away from Kaname. She gave a tired sigh and relaxed completely against her brother as they continued to be driven. Kaname, himself, seemed fixated with toying with her long hair and she could not find the courage to break the silence otherwise. Inhaling the enticing scent of him, she closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat. The rhythm was relaxing, as if it was thundering a silent beat that beckon her to what flowed in his veins. She felt her lips gently brush long his collar bone and she realized, distantly, that he was also not wearing his school uniform and had his jacket was open.

The skin seemed so soft against her lips and hazily she lightly continued to follow the sensual curve of it.

She heard a small intake of breath, but the rhythm pulled deeply at what was within her in her dreamy and tired state. Using her tongue and small motions of her lips, she tasted his skin and she gave a soft mew of hunger. The skin upon his neck was delicate and parted easily as she brought her fang against the flesh in a teasing bite. Fingers caressed her lower back, encouraging her as she kept her eyes closed with her nipping. With another small sound coming from her brother, she nipped too hard and blood spilled forth.

The vampire stroke his cheek tenderly, her tongue lapping at the blood to catch the traces as it the wound flowed. Even with her eyes closed, she managed to catch the blood perfectly across his neck, as if she knew his body and blood intimately. Kaname's warm fingers soothingly stroked her and she put her fangs again to the wound to suck.

'_I only crave the blood of **this** man_,' spoke something deep within Yuuki as she stopped and forced her sleepy eyes open to look at Kaname. Her bloody lips moved to speak, but she found herself cut off from her voice as his tongue licked across her lips in a teasing movement of the muscle. He cleaned her lips free of his blood and gently pressed a kissed to her now-trembling ones.

"Yuuki-chan," his voice was so tender and soft as stared into his eyes, leaning into the soft brush of his hand across her face. "You should sleep, you have been up all night and it approaches the evening. You still need to adjust to being a Pure Blood again."

"Kaname-oniisama," she whispered, sleep heavy in her tone as she shook her head. "It is hard to sleep, I worry for Zero and the others. I hurt him badly and left the Chair-"

Pressing his lips firmly against hers, she fell into the darkness of sleep. The only thing she was aware of was the warmth and comfort she felt as she began to dream of pleasant days. Kaname turned his gaze to the blonde who stared at him with curiosity and worry in his face. He could only smile at his friend and supporter while holding his dearest girl close to him.

- - & - -

Author's note:

Next Chapter will follow Zero. I DO like him, he's a great character. I plan to try to update around when the new chapters come out so it can sorta follow the same plot. Though, I plan to eventually have a slightly naught scene to come. :x I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!


	2. Looking Glass

**Black is the Colour**

Chapter 2 - "Looking Glass"

- - & - -

"Waiting as I'm wanting to.  
Speaking as I'm spoken to.  
Changing to your point of view.  
Fading as I follow you.

A boyish notion of false emotion.  
These words are spoken despite my love.  
A fool's devotion was set in motion.  
My eyes are open now.

It's a glass cage so I can't pretend.  
You hide beneath the physical.  
I see it coming.  
But I can't defend.  
You cut so deep,  
My belief is gone."

The Birthday Massacre - "_Looking Glass_"

- - & - -

**WARNING**: This fanfic has spoilers after chapter 30. If you're not up to date, send me a message and I'll hook ya up. But other wise, if you don't care or wish to enjoy my version of what Chapter 40 will bring, please read a head! And, please, leave a review.

- - & - -

Within his cold cell, pain soaked his senses as he sprawled across the cold stone. The blood from his would stark across his marble whine skin and coloring his silver hair a deep sanguine. Breathing labored, he could hear his twin standing outside of the cell as his blood began to soak the cold floors. It hurt, deeply and he bared his teeth but the attack had completely taken him off guard. Smacking his hand against the cell floor to off set the fiery pain in his chest, Zero managed to push himself to a sitting position. His eyes glowed a pale rose as he glared darkly at his twin.

"Ichiru," gasped Zero.

"I want to kill the one who killed Shizuka and… you must not be allowed to interfere with Rido-sama's plans, onii-sama." Replied the twin, the expression upon his face pained and haunted. "It must be done with the blood of your precious Yuuki."

_'You are the only one who can break Rido's curse on me_,' had spoken Kuran only moments ago.

Zero froze as the implication of the vampire's words sunk in.

Kuran could defend Yuuki only to a certain extent from this Rido and if his 'master' was able to get his hands upon Yuuki… Kuran Kaname would be useless for he could not do anything to directly to kill the other vampire. Dismemberment, restraining him, and anything else would only put Yuuki in direct harm's way if he was able to get his hands directly upon the girl. Yuuki was in grave danger and, it seems when he could finally repay the debt he felt towards her, he was…

The sharp stabbing in his chest made roar as he lunged forward, ripping the gun from his twin's hands roughly and bring his other hand around Ichiru's neck. Grasping his mortal brother tightly, Zero uttered in a macabre promise to him, "You or your master will not lay your filthy hands upon her."

"Kuran Kaname can not run forever, Zero-oniisama," grunted Ichiru as he struggled to free himself. While he himself fed upon vampire blood, the younger twin was not able to convert himself into vampire. There was little competition between two's strength and Zero held firm to him. Both of their eyes held a feverish glow to them, both motivated by love.

"Normally, onii-sama, you great taste in people," continued Ichiru in a pained tone, struggling to be free as blackness swarmed his vision. His airways were being cut off. "But.. You should leave this alone and-!"

There was a horrible noise and through the small square of space in the cell walls, Ichiru's neck came close enough that Zero snapped quick and sharply into the flesh. The noise came from his victim, the gun suddenly slipping from his grasp and clattering to the ground. Sickly sharp, the fangs went deep and held tight as Ichiru tried to flail and shove himself away. But Zero had reached through the cell's walls and held his brother close for the first time in years against him. What could have been sweet words of reunification was that instead of one them dying and the feeding of a monster.

'_I love you more then anyone, onii-sama,'_ Laughed an innocent Ichiru of his childhood memories.

The fragments were whole and Zero released his brother and Ichiru collapsed to the ground with a force only dead weight could have. Watching impassively as his brother's head bounced upon the hard ground, Zero then kneeled to urgently search his brother's pockets. His head hummed with power and it took all of Kiryuuu's will power to keep focused on the task at hand. While his brother laid completely still and himself unperturbed by this, his hand found the key and looted it with a building urge to move faster.

_Click._

_Clang._

"Zero," Spoke a low, grave voice from him as he ran down the hallway.

"Mas…ter," panted Zero, expecting to see a gun pointed at his head as he turned around. But there was no weapon drawn upon his figure and, instead, there was worry bright in the old vampire hunter's one good eye.

"I am a vampire hunter who raised and trained you to be a vampire hunter," Tersely spoke Tohga Yagari to his pupil as he held up a satchel. "We kill vampires, but… Kuran Yuuki is an innocent and someone precious to you." He tossed him the satchel. "Zero, do not disappoint me."

Catching the heavy bag in his hands, Zero slipped around his neck and checked into to find his Rose Pistol. Meeting his teacher's gaze, he nodded once. "I won't."

"Remember that other pure blood I mentioned?" The older vampire hunter saw Zero's pale eyes flash crimson. "Aye, he's the one. Check the bag, but I'd get moving, Zero. I am not sure on how long I can use Ichiru as a double for you. Remember to use the back way I taught you to use when we think we're being followed by those blood suckers."

"Thank y-"

"Get moving boy!"

The beast in Zero surged through his veins and through precise agility with quick speed, he moved through the hunter's head quarters. His load held tightly, his mind focused on what most precious to him- Yuuki. He knew the sacrificed she made for him. He owed her his life, for her constant care and affection through the years. For being a pillar of strength when he needed it the most. Kaname was right. He would not betray Yuuki.

- - & - -

"Zero-kun," Greeted the Chairman towards his foster child. His blonde hair was a messy in the loose ponytail, his glasses perched on the tip of his nose as leaned upon his desk. Through Zero's new keen sense of smell, he could tell Chairman Kurosu was stressed and didn't have time for a shower. "We are going to clear most of the campus tomorrow with the arrangements made. If all goes to plan, the campus will be Day Student free in three days. We just need to protect them until then."

"Where is Yuuki?" Asked the teen in a pain tone, about to sit before he froze to see a vampire step from the shadows behind the chair man.

"Kaname-sama has already extracted Yuuki-sama from the campus," answered Seiren, her short blue hair gleaming in the darkness. The female vampire wore a figure hugging Chinese dress and she gave no sign of worry. "I was ordered here to ensure the Chairman's well being until Tohga Yagari-san could arrive with reinforcements."

"Hanabusa Aidou and Kain Akatsuki are with Kaname, a long with a few others." Added Chairman Kurosu in a worn tone. "I am still hoping we can hold onto what threads of peace that we can. Though, it does give me hope that the Night Class is mostly protecting the Day Class."

"Kuran Rido will not stop hunting Yuuki down," hissed Zero, frustrated and he slammed his hands against the chairman's desk. It broke and the new vampire took several angry steps away from it. "I have to stop him from getting close to Yuuki because of…"

"I think I owe you some information, Zero-kun, for this is not the time for secrets," interrupted Kurosu as he opened a door from the broken desk and pulled out a picture. Gazing sadly at it, he continued, "Yuuki was made into human to protect her from Rido and her mother hoped to spare her daughter the cursed fate that a Pure Blood brings. Especially a Kuran Pure Blood."

The Chairman looked to Seiren and gauged her presence for a moment. "This will not leave this room, understand me? I will not let the sacrifice of Kuran Juuri be in vain for the daughter she loved after losing one child already to Rido."

"I take it this relates to the curse upon Kaname-senpai?" Zero paced while the other two sat gingerly in the chairs.

"Rido consumed the parents of himself, Juuri, and Haruka in a dangerous pursuit of power."

Zero looked sharply at him. "Haruka and Juuri are their parents? They were siblings?"

"There is not a drop of human blood in their family line for a reason, Zero. Juuri and Haruka spent over three thousand years as lovers. But, regardless, Rido consumed their parents and became addictive to the power and taste of Kuran blood." The Chairman seemed to take on the cool, collective former vampire hunter-self as he explained. "He became obsessed with obtaining the purest and strongest of blood. He sough it in their first born child- Kuran Kaname. But… something happened, something she never went into details. But the real Kaname died and the Kaname you know was born. Or, to be more accurate, reborn."

"He is the ancestor of the Kuran Line," offered Seiren with approving nod towards the Chairman's knowledge. Despite her youthful appearance, she appeared to be aware of past events. Either Kaname informed her or she was around during them. "Lord and Lady Kuran kept him, though, for he was not to blame. He became the son, trapped in guilt and solitude because of it."

Chairman Kurosu stroke the picture tenderly at her words and continued, "The Vampire Council captured and imprisoned him. Juuri and Haruka thought they could live in peace and left to the north away from the Council, away from the memory of Rido, and offer this Kaname a chance to live as their child. I met them during this and soon, they had a daughter. She was precious and it seemed the answer to their prayers. They hid her away from the vampire and hunter world. She was so innocent, Zero-kun. So innocent and alone in her room where she was never allow to leave. That room and Kaname were her world."

Part of Zero screamed now was not the time to find this out, that every moment was slipping by when he could be hunting down the enemy and make Yuuki safe. But, there was part of him that was so curious to know why this had happen to her. To him. To, hell, even Kaname. This was the past that haunted her so badly, that gave her nightmares she tried to hide, and drove her such torment. He had to be a witness to this, to be apart of the legacy of her parent's sacrifice for her. Settling against a wall with his arms crossed, he gave a curt nod for his foster parent to continue.

"Kaname-sama blamed himself deeply for what happened. To be in the body of their child, but to have them love him regardless as a son. It haunts him, still. I look at him and see the same little boy Juuri would worry over. Worry that he would be alone, but then Yuuki was born." He offered the picture to Zero, who took it gingerly to see a woman who was clearly Yuuki's mother with the man who looked to be her father, hugging each other gently.

No matter the blood relation between the two vampires, clearly siblings in appearance, Zero could not bring him to feel the horror that his mind realized of their relationship. Not with the love bright in their faces, the gentleness even in a photo, they carried.

"She was the balm for his soul and he became her sun in her sheltered world. I remember times of little Yuuki telling me about how her brother brought her first flower to see. That he once even brought her in something called grass." Kurosu looked old and somber. "They were each others worlds and continue to be so."

Something twisted in Zero then and fought the urge to grab his chest. He did not want to hear this, he did not want admit that the bastard Kaname would take his Yuuki from him forever. But, part of him, realized that he could never have been with her. Like his ancestor of old, he eaten a vampire for strength. But, those vampires lived and himself one after feeding from two Pure Bloods. He had also consumed what little of the hunter's gift in Ichiru and there was little doubt that he was the post powerful hunter. That, even when this would be over, he would still be continued to be called towards the life of a hunter.

The heaviness in chest shifted and he stared at the Chairman, shoving the picture back to him. "I will not betray Yuuki. I want her to be… happy."

Grinding his teeth after his words, he ran his fingers angrily though his hair and demanded, "Why are you telling me all this? Why NOW?"

"Because, despite what you think, Zero-kun, I am your parent." The Chairman didn't look away and met Zero's vampire eyes with a deep sadness. "You both are my children and I hoped I could protect you. That you both could live in world where pacifism between Vampires and Human lived. I wanted to bring Juuri-san's vision to reality for her daughter, to prevent victims, and give you a better future."

"Some future this," bitterly commented Zero.

Slamming his own hands on his desk, the blonde man's eyes darkened behind his thin wired frame glasses. There was a reaction Zero had never seen come from the calm and kind man. It disarmed him and made his rage fade as he unclenched his hands.

"You're right, Zero, I have failed you partially. This is why no more secrets, I will give you the knowledge you need to defend yourself and to help your sister, Yuuki. We are a family, nothing will change that. No matter your feelings towards me, towards her… We are your family."

Zero looked away then and Seiren stepped lightly across the room towards Kurosu. Placing her hands on his shoulder, she said in calming tone, "Rido-sama is not making his move tonight, it is too close to dawn. I suggest you both rest while you can. Come night, Rido will make his assessment of the campus before going after Yuuki-sama. There will be little doubt he will use tomorrow as night to feed. The Night Class, what is left here, will take the time to purge much of the lesser vampires."

"Aye, but most of the day class will be gone by then," Murmured the Chairman as he rubbed his exhausted eyes. "I think we should listen to Seiren-san, Zero. I took the liberty of having cloths delivered here. I am going to shower now and try to sleep before the parents start to arrive."

"Do not forget the Hunters will be here as well," Added Seiren. "It is best to call forth those who are not following Rido and Ichijou before continuing any plans."

Zero touched his satchel again at the mention of other vampire hunters. He nodded a brisk acknowledgement to their words and moved off towards his room. While his foster parent would shower, he would take the time to review what his master had entrusted him. This was a grave task and he best face his opponent on better grounds with this Rido-sama. He prayed, hoped, and begged to whatever God there was that he could do this. For Yuuki, for she deserved this no matter his prejudice.

- - & - -

"I am genuinely sorry to see it come to this, Ichiru," Spoke Tohga as he knelt again by the cool and badly injured twin. Placing his heavy coat on the teen, he sat down then beside him with a small snort. "Your parents were good people, they didn't deserve it. They wanted what was best for you both- no matter what curse that bloodsucking bitch spoke of."

"S-sh-shut up about her," rasped Ichiru weakly.

"Oh? So you're still alive." The hunter gave no indication on what he was thinking. His tone was callous, which was normal, and he seemed to be thinking. Rubbing a scar on his shoulder that was particularly nasty, he gave a sudden little chuckle. "I wonder for how long. Part of me thinks I should save you, but you murdered your parents. You're a real monster, worse then some of those damn vamps. I didn't like what was going on with the Academy, but you had to go and ruin that."

Taking a sharp intake of breath, Ichiru only gave a pained hiss in reply.

"Yeah, you're a real piece of work. The weak bastard gave you a chance you and fucked it up, too." Tohga Yagari's eyes cold as he leaned over and opened the dying twin's eyes with warm fingers. "How do you feel you served the man who had plans to break your Shizuka Hiou into nothing more then a… Why do I bother? You killed your parents."

He jerked away his hands as if Ichiru was truly something disgusting.

- - & - -

**Author's Notes:**

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE KIND WORDS! ;3 Seriously, I was gonna wait a bit to finish this chapter, but you guys made feel good about this, so I finished this chapter. I should have another chapter for you next weekish, too. It'll switch back to Kaname and Yuuki… and did you see the anime yet? /squee! Episode 3 (or was it two?) screamed Kaname and Yuuki. Also, the ending theme / closing animation is… wow, damn powerful. Especially since the room reminds me of the room she was raised in.

Oi, part of me whats to write Hino and beg for Kaname and Yuuki. ." Maybe she'll do what the writer of "Hot Gimmick" and give it two endings if there is enough of us? Who knows! But lets cheer for Kaname for Yuuki.

P.s Thank you, tomoyohime8, for catching that major typo. ;)

/stumbles back off to sleep


	3. Still Doll

**Black is the Colour**

"Still Doll"

- - & - -

"Hi, Miss Alice  
In your glass eye,  
What sort of dream  
Are you seeing?  
Have you been entranced?

Once again my heart has split in two,  
and is pouring out  
The repaired memories are trapped  
in the space left behind  
Still, you do not answer."

-Kanon Sakishima - "Still Doll"

- - & - -

**WARNING: This fanfic has spoilers after chapter 30. If you're not up to date, send me a message and I'll hook ya up. But other wise, if you don't care or wish to enjoy my version of what Chapter 40 will bring, please read a head! And, please, leave a review.**

- - & - -

Exhaustion kept her deep in her sleep and Kaname was grateful that he allowed her the time to rest. He watched through the windows at the passing terrain and wondered briefly what the future would bring. It was a rare thing for him to entertain notions of a happy ending, but with the small pleasurable hum from his neck could only allow him to think such notions. Yuuki had bit deeply and drank hungrily from him. Kaname was shocked he was able to keep himself composed as he did when he tasted his life blood upon her lips.

Her dark hair was the shame shade of his own now and it's length the same that their mother's had been. It soft to the touch and the pigtails of it made her seem so very much younger. It perturbed Kaname to realize this and he gently pulled the hair free from the bindings, the hair slipping through his fingers with a soft sigh from him. When they had been children, it was much simpler to be her older brother in her sheltered little world. Now, that she was older and matured, being her near her was harder. His blood called for hers and he crossed the line of merely being a brother into the role of lover. Selfishly, he did not care if she knew that was the role he given himself now. She was always his world.

Kissing softly on her lips, he turned to see Kain Akatsuki and Hanabusa Aidou sit in silence across with him. Sayori Wakaba, his beloved's best friend, sat unconscious between the two male vampires. There was a hunger in their eyes, for their departure left little time for them feed and was becoming stronger as night approached. Akatsuki appeared the most calm, but Aidou looked frustrated and his eyes had a red sheen to them. Yuuki feeding upon him had set him closer to the edge.

Pricking his finger tip, he extended towards his trusted friends. "Here."

"Kaname-sama," Thanked Akatsuki as he licked away the blood from his digit and sank his fangs into the soft flesh of the Pure Blood's wrist. He sucked only until his hunger was quenched and respectfully released his wrist with a kiss to his back of his hand.

"We will take this night to recover ourselves, Rido will not be so bold to move now. Not after I granted his dearest wish." The Prince's garnet eyes flashed as he allowed Aidou to take his wrist and pierce it. He allowed this, to feed his allies, and in order to protect Yuuki. Her blood was still intoxicating, he could tell, especially to Aidou. "Are you finished, Aidou? Or do you plan to ravish my blood like it was Yuuki's?"

Aidou released him, embarrassment stark across his face and sat against the seat, arms folded. "I did not ravish Yuuki-sama. If I had known she was your sister, I would have been a lot more respectful then what I was!"

"How about if she was only my bride?" Inquired Kaname, his eyes never leaving the girl's form.

"O-of course, Kaname-sama! It's very clear that Yuuki is truly your dear girl. I just didn't realize your tie to her when I had a taste of her. I thought you were just trying to stay on the good side of the Chairman…" Aidou gave a small polite cough to tell Akatsuki he could jump in any time now. "It's just… uh…" He tried to stop himself before digging himself deeper into a grave.

"When she was sealed, only the sweet taste of her blood remained. The power, the vampire of it, was removed by our mother's sacrifice. It would have the same exquisite taste, just it would only taste human." Quietly spoke Kaname, turning his attention finally to his lieutenants. "Aidou."

Aidou gave his leader a hurt puppy look, "Yes, Kuran-sama?"

"Thank you for being kind to Yuuki," Kaname's expression warmed as he gave a small sad smile to himself. "I know you two tend to butt heads."

"Ha ha, it's… er… nothing, Kaname-sama! I just figured I get her head on straight after all the times I came so close to-," Aidou paused and merely gave his prince a comical grin for a moment before it faded into a somber look. "But what are we to do once we arrive? What now?"

Akatsuki leaned forward, asserting his presence in this conversation. "Well, are we picking up anyone else, Kaname-sama?"

"No, we're going to retreat immediately. From there, the others know to move back once things are secured at the campus with the Day Class. I have played my first move, tonight Rido will take to consider his move before attempting to do his own." He shared a glance with Akatsuki and Aidou looked between the two curiously. "Most… will be supporting Rido-sama."

"Ichijou really sided with him?" Demanded Aidou for the fate of his friend.

"No, Ichijou is trying to save Shiki. That much is clear after a small run in from one of the phone calls I received earlier." Yuuki shifted her sleep against him, her arm across his chest as she hugged herself to a suddenly smiling Kaname. "I will not begrudge him trying to save our friend. But, Rido should have his own body by dawn or latest tomorrow's evening, so I am concerned on what will happen to them now."

"Why did you give him your blood?" Akatsuki, curiosity bright in his tone. "It seems you gave him what he wanted, right? To give him a body and yet he still wants Yuuki-san?"

"Yuuki-sama!" Correct Aidou is a fierce whisper, who earned a 'too late to suck up' glare from Akatsuki.

"He wants the purest blood of the Kuran line," Was all Kaname answered with. The three of them fell silent as the limousine began to slow as they approached their destination. "I am not too worried about tonight since we have time and distance on our side from him at this time. His body is not fully formed and he is close to my piece on the board. We'll rest here tonight and see what tomorrow brings before I decide to move us again."

"What about the human?" Aidou gestured to Yori. "Is she our permanent tag-along?"

"We will see what accommodations we can make for her without placing her too far in risk of what's going on and assuring Yuuki-sama." Answered Akatsuki, finger on his own lips as he thought. "Yuuki-sama will need a lot of support right now and long as we be careful, she won't have to worry too much about Yori-san being bit."

"I'm worried about Yuuki-sama doing the biting."

**_Crack._**

Aidou rubbed his cheek. "My apologies, Kaname-sama. But she is a new vampire and seems drawn to her friend."

"I will take charge of my darling girl, Aidou. You just worry about what Seiren will report in with by the late evening with Akatsuki."

- - & - -

The moonlight bathed her figure as she laid deeply within a plush chair, her dark hair gently stirring from the a soft breeze from the opened window. She looked like a still doll in the chair, innocent and unguarded as she continued to slowly stir from her sleep. With a hazy look to her deep garnet eyes as they opened, Yuuki's first sight of the night was that of the moon over a thick forest of trees. Staring at it as she felt as if she was floating, deep in serenity, Yuuki could only smile faintly before attempting to rise from the seat before weakly collapsing back into it.

Sighing to herself, Yuuki raised a hand to gaze at it. She felt so incredibly light, but her body protested as if incredibly sore and it ached worse then any fever that she had suffer before. Licking her lips, she felt thirsty but not hungry. Her mouth was parched and she turned to look around the room with a searching gaze.

"Ah, Yuuki-chan has awakened," Greeted Yori, seeing the eerie glow of her best friend's eyes in the darkness. Carefully pouring a glass of water, she walked over to friend and offered the glass to her. "We arrived a few hours ago, but Kaname said to let you keep sleeping because of what… is happening to you."

"I am so sorry, Yori-chan," Began Yuuki, taking the water and drinking it gratefully.

"Yuuki no baka! We're best friends, okay?" Yori said in a sharp tone, kneeling by her friend's side and taking her glass from her to set it on a small table to the left of the chair. "I love you, Yuuki, you're like a sister to me. It would be selfish of me to expect you to suffer this all alone. To think that just because you're… you're a vampire I would love you any less! Yuuki!"

Touching Yori's cheek, Yuuki smiled through her sudden tears as she stared back at her friend desperately. She needed a pillar of strength, something to remind her that if she was what she was, she would still be able to love her human friends and family. It was a stark connection to what Zero had to go through and Yuuki's tears came faster as she wept for herself and Zero. It came as small sobs and hiccups before she found herself tight in Yori's arms as she wept as if she was a small child.

_But she never cried as a child._

"No one blames you, Yuuki, and no one will like you any less for what you are," Soothed Yori, tears in her own eyes as she held friend. Rubbing Yuuki's back, she pulled herself away and wiped away Yuuki's tears with the sleeve of her shirt. "Just remember, I'm here for you. And I know Kaname, the Chairman, and Zero-san are too."

Biting her lip at mention of Zero's name, Yuuki wiped her face of tears and forced a smile then at Yori. Yori giggled at the expression, stood and got a cloth near the water basin, damped it, wiped her own tears away before handing it to Yuuki. Carefully, Yuuki cleaned off her own face before a soft knock at the door had both girls turning to it and saying, "Come in!"

"Yuuki and Yori-san," Greeted Kaname with a gentle look on his face. "I had Akatsuki bring you a meal, Yori-san. He'll also take you to the room we had prepared for you, too."

Nodding, Yori stood and gave Yuuki one last hug before moving towards the door. She could hear the silent request of leaving them alone together. Kaname gently touched her shoulder as she passed, in thanks, and she nodded to him and whispered, "I don't care if you're her brother. Weird or not, I want her happy."

He smiled then as she left the room and he entered it. Kaname was dressed out of his uniform, clad in black dress pants and freshly pressed dark red shirt that brought out the glow in his eyes. Meeting his sister's eyes, he moved to position that Yori had and gently kissed Yuuki's forehead. As she blushed, he scooped her out her chair as she gave a loud squeak of protest.

"Put me down, Kaname-sama!" Yuuki fussed, but her aching muscles made it a half-hearted attempt.

Moving through the room with his bundle in arms, Kaname offered, "It is painful for person to become a vampire, but I am unsure what it must be like to become one again, Yuuki-chan. But I can see that it is somewhat of a discomfort to you. Your eyes darken to a particular shade of ruby when you're suffering from a discomfort."

"Ah," Yuuki stopped her struggle and still kept blushing as Kaname carried her into a large bathroom. The tub was a large immaculate white Roman tub with scrolled feet. She was gently set to her feet and he began to roll up the sleeves of his shirt. "Kaname-sama… What are we doing?"

"A bath will refresh you and help ease the tension in your muscles." Replied Kaname as he gave off a concerned and tender aura. He met her eyes and asked, "May I?"

"I-I can bath myself," Yuuki's face completely flushed in embarrassment and she tried to turn away, but her muscles tightened in protest in her rapid movement and she nearly collapsed. She was caught in her brother's arms and she saw the unguarded concern for her wellbeing. "Kaname-sama."

"Yuuki-chan," Kaname kissed her forehead with infinite tenderness. "Please allow me to assist you. I'm doing this as your… brother. You're close to your limit and Yori-san is hungry and exhausted herself since she stayed by your side since our arrival here. Please allow me to take care of you."

Swallowing nervously, she nodded and unfolded her arms from her figure. Holding her arms away from herself, she saw that he went over to draw the bathing water for her. Taking the moment to compose herself and control her sudden trembling, he met her gaze again before she gave a small nod as he slowly began to help her undress.

It was surprising on how clumsy her fingers felt to her once she tried to unbutton her shirt. She felt like she should be moving to work out the tension, but it seemed the aching was building and it was beginning to hurt just to move. It Kaname's gentle hands to peeled off her shirt, skirt, socks, and only when she gave him permission to remove her bra and panties did he do so.

With his assistance, she gently lowered herself into the warm water which made her give a small groan of pleasure as she sat into the water. The tub was almost full and Kaname broke the silence with a question, "Do you want it warmer or cooler?"

"This is perfect, Kaname-oniisama," Replied Yuuki in a soft, subdue tone as she adverted her eyes away from his face as he stopped the water. Her body was slender and it was that of an adolescent on the threshold of womanhood. The vampire in her seemed to be pushing her body faster towards being full mature and Yuuki's hips, torso, and lower back seemed to be the greatest source of discomfort. The aging of a vampire was different from a human's and now that Yuuki had reverted to what she was, her body was trying to compensate for the time lost or gained in her development. She was a vampire whose body reacted as if it was wholly human during the time when both species did a lot developing. The process for her to become a vampire would be a completely unique situation.

He washed her body after washing her hair first, gently scrubbing her feet with cloth and slowly moved up her legs. Kaname massaged her muscles as he moved up, earning small grunts of pleasure and pain from Yuuki as he did so. It was a strange situation for himself as he finally saw Yuuki's nude figure, prone in the water as she kept her eyes closed as he bathed her. She reacted naturally to his touches when he needed her to move or raise something. The nervousness was still there on her part, but it brought a real smile to his face.

"There is something… I want to say to you, Kaname-sama." Whispered Yuuki as he brought the washcloth to her lower back.

"You can tell me anything, Yuuki-chan. But only if you drop the 'sama'." He pressed his warm fingers into her back and rubbed gently.

"Ah… Kaname… san." Yuuki leaned against the opposite side of the tube, turning at the waist to allow him better access to her back. Moving her long dark hair over shoulders to cover her breasts and expose her back completely, he went back to his small massage. "I want to thank you… for the rose."

He paused.

"You never forgot your promise to me, despite me losing my memories. You brought me that rose," Yuuki smiled, opening her eyes to gaze at the wall of the bathroom. She could recall with perfect, painful clarity of that precious memory of her in her windowless underground room. Of asking what snow looked like and her brother telling about it. Of her brother telling her about the most wonderful rose that bloomed once every ten years. That he would bring her it, preserved.

"Thank you," she repeated softy.

Kissing her bare shoulder, Kaname moved his hands up her back cleaning damp skin. "You're welcome, Yuuki-chan. Your words mean so much to me."

She shivered and her neck looked inviting to him with the reaction. Bring his fangs so close to her skin, he hovered only a moment before pulling himself back and finish scrubbing her back and massaging the tense muscles. Yuuki made a small mew before she sat back in the tub and looked into his eyes, an endearing flush to her innocent face. He brushed lock of wet hair from around her face and she looked up at him, uncertainly bright in her eyes.

Kaname was glad her dark hair hung over her shoulders when she gazed at him like that, hiding her nakedness from him.

With light touches and careful hands, he finished scrubbing the rest of her body. It was shocking, how quickly the innocence of her bathing with his assistance turned into something more for him. That his hunger and yearning for her almost made him do something that push their relationship down a much darker road. He did not want that, he wanted Yuuki to give herself to him freely and wholly of her own will.

The shirt was damp and clung to his skin, despite his care with how he bathed her. He knelt upon a slightly more wet towel, leaning in the tub across his legs to release the plug to drain the water, and he when he stood, Yuuki couldn't help but watch him with wide, shimmering eyes. Kaname returned with a fresh towel, a dark sanguine to match his shirt, and spread it wide.

Trusting as if she was a little child again, Yuuki spread her arms wide towards him and Kaname leaned forward to pull her into his arms, wrapping the towel snuggly around her form. Her waist length hair hung heavily over his shoulder as she put her head upon it. Leaving the bathroom, the damp Prince carried his princess back towards the room she had awoken. Someone had been in the room while they were gone, for fresh clothes that Yuuki had packed were laid upon the a nightstand to the right of the bed.

Depositing his precious bundle onto the bed, Kaname sat down next to her and began to gentle undo the towel around her. Yuuki tugged it back and held against herself, "Kaname-sama!"

Holding up his hands, Kaname gave a soft chuckle. "You seem to feel a bit better after the massage I gave you during the bath, I was hoping to give you a real one." Part of him was being greedy, looking for an excuse to touch his sister when she haven't decided on her emotions. He knew this, but he was a vampire, he was a beast.

Yuuki's body did feel better, it wasn't as painful to move and the idea of being pampered was appealing. It seemed it would be a bit weird and made her nervous at Kaname's request. But she trusted him, that he knew best and would not cross some line she was keeping between herself and him at this time. Face still red, but body aching, she laid down upon the bed while trying to keep her towel over her rear. She nearly squeaked when Kaname adjusted the material for her and ran a finger up her back.

"I think the aching will fade by tomorrow night," Commented Kaname to break the tension in their silence as he began to touch her soft and damp skin. His wet shirt clung to him as he shifted to straddle her lower legs for unfettered access to her back, he quickly stripped himself of the damp material and tossed it to the side. As Yuuki trembled in reaction of seeing his shirt land to the chair in her view, he took a deep breath and fully recomposed himself.

The danger she was in, the ability and chance to touch her like this made him ache; his fangs and a more primal self throbbing. But he kept his hands polite and gentle as he continued to massage her, ignoring her small sounds of pleasure below him as he worked. As he reached the tops of her shoulders, he teasingly ran his hands down her back with feathery caresses of his digits as he leaned forward to kiss the back of her neck. Yuuki gasped and Kaname found himself balancing himself on knees as she rolled under him, gazing at him in shock and surprise.

Her face was red and her lovely eyes so bright, "Kaname-sama, don't do that. That makes me feel weird."

'_I am truly a beast_,' Kaname thought to himself as he removed himself from her nude form. He sat on the edge of the bed, hunched over, as he replied, "My apologies, Yuuki-chan. But you're massage is done and there should be a-"

Slender fangs bit into his neck and Yuuki's bare breasts pressed against his shoulders. The vampire was strong in her eyes, the hunger and what he stirred taking payment with his blood. He didn't move, he didn't dare breath, and he closed his eyes as she nurses from the wound on his neck. Her tongue flickered across the wounds as she withdrew, lapping at any of the blood which escaped the wound. It was out of pure will power he didn't groan at the end.

Kaname turned to Yuuki as she sat back, she gazed at him before the vermillion shimmer vanished from her eyes as she swayed, collapsing onto the bed and appeared to be sleeping. The male vampire hesitated a long time, staring at her nude form as she curled herself up like a small kitten in the warm of the blankets. Covering his face with his hands, he stood and took the clothes upon the chair and dressed Yuuki in her sleepwear before pulling the blankets around her properly.

As he went to leave the bed, her hand caught the material on the back of his pants and she opened her sleepy eyes at him, "Don't leave me, onii-sama."

"I won't, Yuuki-chan." Defeated, he collapsed upon the bed along side her. He gave a bitter smile to himself as she cuddled herself against him. "I really am an impatient beast."

- - & - -  
**Author's Notes:**

This chapter vastly amused me to write… But yes, nothing happened. ." I figured when she was a child- pre-memory/vamp loss and after she would have gotten baths from him. You know, him helping their mother. (I see her picturing her asking him to help promote bonding between them). Not to mention, I could see him being the one to help bath her a few times when she got to the Chairman's place, including the first time she arrived as well one or two times after.


	4. Elegance

**Black is the Colour**

"Elegance"

- - & - -

"I'm not asking you to give

I want you to take

A moment of truth

Fountain of youth

Princess of elegance

I'm not asking you to give

I want you to take

Your grace and your voice

Weapons of choice

Mistress of innocence"

-Edge Of Dawn - "Elegance"

- - & - -

**WARNING**: This fanfic has spoilers after chapter 30. If you're not up to date, send me a message and I'll hook ya up. But other wise, if you don't care or wish to enjoy my version of what Chapter 40 will bring, please read a head! And, please, leave a review.

- - & - -

Kaname awoken before sunset, eyes opening in the dark room and body beneath the heavy covers of the bed. None of the sun's dying rays pierced through the heavy material of the drapes, which meant a servant had been in the room to draw them close when he was sleeping. The warmth and weight against his chest was what have prevented him from drawing them close himself. He didn't mind, he welcomed the feeling her against his bare skin and he hugged her against himself.

Brushing her silky hair with his fingers, he smiled as he felt content in that moment. There was nothing primal or beastly beating through his veins and heart as he gazed at her. What he felt was pure and true and it eased part of the tension that he felt. It assured him of his control, of his self mastery, and with his satisfaction of control, Kaname gently kissed his princess's forehead.

It was a shame he could not just lay like that forever, soon he would have to rise and begin preparations for the night. Tonight would be the first night Rido would take stock of his followers wholly bodied and ponder Kaname's actions. It would be a night of defensive actions on both party's accounts and it would give Zero time. Kaname hoped his bid would prove favorable and part of him knew it would weigh heavily in his favor.

Stroking Yuuki's cheek with his finger, he couldn't help but recall the time when they were children, where Yuuki had attached herself firmly to him upon his return from visiting one of the Noble's family. His mother smiled encouragingly to them and he spent most of the day explaining what sky, moon, stars, and snow were like. It was heart wrenching to see Yuuki, so adorably innocent, sitting next to him, gazing at him with gentle and curious eyes. To help her imagine a world she was hidden from as she dwelled underground in a set of rooms, denied even a chance to go above ground.

It was then he promised to bring her the rose which bloomed every ten years, assuming she would still would be locked away. And, in a away, she still was. Locked in upon the grounds of Cross Academy and allowed an occasional escorted trip into a nearby town. At least, she was allowed to see sky, the stars, the moon, and the snow. But, to Kaname, she still looked trapped in a glided cage for her protection. Besides giving her all that he was, he wanted to give her freedom to explore and travel the world. He vowed that as a child as she drifted a sleep upon him after he told her about his trip while they laid in her bed. Kaname vowed it again at this restful moment for himself.

When she awoken then, what she said to him was not he expected the child to say. All she saw with her sweet and naïve eyes was him. The world outside did not matter. Laying side by side in her bed, she smiled at him and asked that they become like their parents. To be like mother and father. To become each other's worlds and never leave one another's sides. It made him realize he found his other half, his true mate.

'You were born for me,' he thought.

Yuuki's eyes were open, gazing at him, and Kaname caught his breath. The dark lashes longer, those of a woman, bringing out the depths of her eyes and gaze upon him. The blush across her pale face, the feminine curve of her lips, and the sweet smell of her. She was no longer a child, the adolescence fading slowly from her face, and slowly she was blooming into the woman she will be in a few years time. Yes, she was what the very definition of his being wanted and needed.

"Good morning, Yuuki," Kaname smiled as she nuzzled his neck and for once did not bite him, but merely placed a soft kiss. He turned his own head and caught her lips lightly with his own. She tried to pull away in embarrassment, but he held her tightly to him. "You reaffirmed to be my lover with your silence not too long ago. There is no need to be shy."

"Kaname-sama," Yuuki squirmed against him and peered at him with an earnest expression. "I meant what I said… when I said I loved you more then anyone."

The confidence of control began to waver for him and Kaname found himself leaning forward to take her lips in a soft kiss which lead to a longer, deeper kiss that left them both breathless and fixated upon one another. Touching her cheek with the tips of his fingers, he rolled himself on top of her as he took her lips again in a fierce and possessive kiss. Yuuki yielded to him and his experience, but also responded with innocent want with every sweet touch of their mouths upon one another.

Caressing her neck, Kaname pulled himself from her lips to kiss her collar bone placing his lips where his soothing fingers was. His sweet princess gave a small sound below him and teasingly he brought his fangs to graze her soft flesh. Her pale flesh parted and blood welled from the wound, dampening his lower lip and the tantalizing scent of her blood flooded his senses. The wetness and aroma was too much for Kaname to resist and the black beast, that Juuri tried to spare Yuuki from, surged through him and it buried his fangs into her slender neck and letting her blood cover his tongue.

This was what he deeply hungered for, the taste of Yuuki intoxicating his senses and he aware of his darling wrapping her arms around as he fed from her. Twisting his fingers in her dark brown hair, Kaname found himself shivering and body tensing as her fangs bit him back upon his shoulder. The horrible darkness that existed in all vampires, but truly thrived in pure bloods, howled in pleasure deep within him and he felt exhilarated and all his senses hyperaware.

Yuuki had lost control of her instincts when her beloved bit her, her own vampire growing with strength. It had already consumed part of her humanity, but as Kaname took her blood and she took his, it seemed to swell and spill into the depths of her being. Terrifying and yet it was the most wonderful thing in the world, feeding like this. It sedated the ever-hungry darkness in her, calming and exciting her as she fed.

There was a polite knock at the door and Kaname forced himself to stop and pull back, licking teeth and lips clean. He remained silent. Yuuki took a moment longer, shaking herself from haze she sank into, and flushed before scooting from him with the covers over her figure shyly. He smiled assumingly to her, before gently touching her face and lick the corner of her lips.

"Come in." His voice was huskier then he intended and Aidou and Akatsuki stumbled into the room as the orange hair vampire opened the door.

"Ah, Kaname-sama!" Aidou straightened himself, earning a small glare from Yuuki as he gawked for a moment at the bed. He gave her a pointed look back "We're here to fetch Yuuki-san-sama… for preparations for tonight!"

"Confirmation has arrived and they should be here in a few hours," Added Kain, elbowing Aidou roughly. He politely adverted his eyes as his friend and sovereign lounged shirtless in bed, dark hair spilling over his shoulders with the scent of blood strong in the air.

"I see," Kaname covered his eyes, fangs gleaming as he smiled his private smile. "Yuuki, it seems we will have to finish this later. Go with Aidou to join Yori-san in getting refreshed for tonight."

Peaking at Kaname from behind her blanket, she made a face and said, "But Aidou-san may try to eat me, nii-san!" Her eyes had a surreal pulse to them as she gazed at her brother. It was clear to him she wanted to continue with what they were doing and part of her wanted to go to Yori, where it was comfortably familiar. "I don't like that look in his eyes."

"Like I would find a br-" Aidou snapped his mouth shut as Kaname turned his blank gaze to him and Yuuki stuck out her tongue at him. Nothing came out of his mouth as he tried to gather his wits as Kaname tapped his chin thoughtfully and the blonde found himself coughing. "Clearly, Yuuki-sama is spoken for and I will respect that with the most zeal and dedication none has ever seen before!"

Gently touching Yuuki's arm, Kaname kissed her cheek and gave a soft laugh. "Go, Yuuki, bathe and dress the part of a Kuran-Hime. Yori-san will not be able to join us tonight, so companionship with her now will go a long way. We do not want to see your friend lonely, do we not?"

"I make Yori-san worry too much about me," murmured Yuuki and she looked away, conflicted. How would she explain what had happened to her? How would she explain to her friend she felt like she was slowly slipping into something that both frightened and excited her. Would Yori be able to offer advice to her with her no longer being human? "But, I want to see Yori-san."

"Aidou, take her to Yori. Try to behave yourself," Kaname stood and offered a hand to help Yuuki from the bed. The girl hesitated, glancing nervously as she stepped from the bed in only a knee-length silken nightgown. It was Kain who took off his dress jacket and placed it on Yuuki's shoulders and Kaname nodded his thanks to him.

Yuuki wanted to say something, but her words were cut off as Aidou pulled her out of the room and down the hall by her wrist. Eyes glowing in the dim lighting, the blonde vampire gave a soft grunt and cast Yuuki a baleful look. "You're so clueless, you know that?"

"What?" Yuuki glared at him, taken back by his change of tone and mood once they left the presence of Kaname and she was no longer in direct danger. Her long hair was tangled and messy, getting into her face as he jerked her roughly around the halls and down a small set of stairs into private wing of the house. Clearing her throat, she smacked the back of his head, "I asked what you were talking about."

"You… have not done it with him," muttered Aidou, cheeks going red as he shot her another look as they stopped outside of a thick oak door. "If it were me, I would have thrown myself at Kaname-sa--"

Aidou barely escaped the swing of Yuuki's hand as she roared at him, her face red. "You… IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Well, if Kaname is feeling frustrated-" This time Yuuki's hand connected to his face and Aidou went down, smacking his back against the wall as the Kuran Princess opened the door to the room.

"You're a pervert!" Snapped Yuuki, the tips of her ears even red and warm to the touch. Slamming the door behind her, she put her cool hands to her face as she gave a distressing sigh. "Why did he have to bring something like that up?"

"Who bring what up, Yuuki-chan?" Giggled Yori as she stacked thick blue towel on top of another. Seeing Yuuki's panicked look of worry, she gave another laugh and stood. "I'm glad I get to bathe with you, this bath is nothing like the Academy's."

She was right as Yuuki actually looked around the room and felt overwhelmed with a tight feeling of displacement. It was vastly different from the bath that used the other night with Kaname. It was something she read about in history books, a smaller version of a Roman bath and spacious bathing pool that seemed to build in part of a natural hot spring. The pool was made of marble, but inside the spring pool it turned to natural stone. There was a small waterfall to the left, where both concluded that is where they were to wash their hair.

Composing herself, Yuuki's flush face returned to it's normal colour and she walked into deeper into the room as she slipped off Kain's jacket. Folding it neatly, she blushed as she saw Yori raise a questioning eyebrow. "It's… Akatsuki-sempai's jacket, from when he and Aidou-sempai came to fetch me."

"Akatsuki-sempai is nice, isn't he? He reminds me of a lion," Smiled Yori as she began to take off her uniform. Yuuki's human friend seemed nervous as she cast curious gazes at her and seemed to try to say something, only to stop herself before she spoke. Pulling off her bra and panties, she placed them in a small pile of dirty cloths and moved into the baths. Stepping over the edge into the natural include of stairs, she moved into the warm waters with a loud exhale.

Yuuki stripped down more quickly and her pile of cloths less neat as she climbed into the water behind her best friend. Shivering nervously, the heat quickly seeped into her and she found herself exhaling the same of relief and enjoyment that Yori did. Moving into the deep end, both girls perched on a ledge-seat next to one another. Yori kept spying glances at her friends before finally gathering enough courage to finally state, "You don't have to tell me your secrets, Yuuki-chan, but I am here for you."

"Nani, Yori-chan?" Blinking out of her thoughts, the vampire looked at her human friend with a confused look.

"Akatsuki and Aidou… Even you with Kuran-sama are hiding something from me. I know you're trying to spare me from whatever that is going on." Began Yori, giving her a long look that spoke volumes with her light brown eyes.

Yuuki, with a sheepish look, as she saw a few bathing kits placed around the spacious bath. She reached for one and gestured towards Yori with her cloth and a bottle of body wash. Putting some of the pale green liquid onto the cloth, she began to scrub her friend's back after Yori conceded in letting her do so. "Yori-chan… I don't want you to think I'm trying to keep you ignorant because I don't believe you can't handle it, but it's because I barely know what's going on myself. Kaname-san, Aidou-sempai with Akatsuki-sempai are all hiding details from me."

"Yuuki, I trust you. I know whatever is going on is bothering you. We've been together for a years now, we're best friends." Gently stated Yori as she leaned against the side of the bath, resting her head in her arms.

"Someone bad… wants my blood, Yori, and I think because they want my blood, they must want my life. This person… killed my parents," whispered Yuuki as she stiffened, her scrubbing roughen then she intended but wisely her friend kept her silence rather then protest, "Kaname-san… hid me after my mother did something which allowed me to live as human, but because of this bad person Kaname-san had to make me into a vampire again."

"This is why we all had to leave the Academy."

"Yeah, but there is more, Yori. So much more, but I… but I don't want you to hate me or think I'm gross." Yuuki dropped the cloth into the water and she moved to get it, only to have Yori to turn around and grasp her by the wrist. Looking at her friend with tears fringing her dark lashes, the vampire girl remembered someone's words: '_Those born as vampires and vampires who were once human are completely different beings._'

She touched her neck with her free hand briefly. '_I'm sorry Zero._'

"I would never think Yuuki is gross," Stated Sayori in a firm tone, her eyes flashing as she broke into Yuuki's sorrowful thoughts of Zero.

"Though I am my older brother's lover? Even more so, that I want to marry him and I crave him in such away it scares me?" Yuuki's fangs gleamed then as she spoke Kaname's name and Yori's eyes widen at the sight of them, though she did not release her friend's wrist.

"Do you love him, Yuuki?" There was a flat and demanding tone that was shocking to hear come from her dearest friend.

"I love him." Yuuki's face turned red, but the turbulent of emotions of her calmed at her statement as if it finally felt as if it was a release for her to make such a confession. She was used to keeping so many secrets and things bottled in from her roommate, it felt if something lightened in her heart to finally be able to share some of her secrets. It was a strange change, for normally it was Zero who was the one who held her hand because of their shared secrets and comforted her over them in his own gruff manner. Now she could finally be opened with Yori. '_What a relief...'_

"But it's not all what is bothering you, is it?" Chimed Yori with a small frown again.

"I-I.. feel like I'm slowly losing what is left of me.. The me that was human." She shook her head, thinking of Zero and recalling the troubles the Chairman must be facing when she was lamenting over loving Kaname. Part of her was satisfied to lose herself in Kaname, to let him be her world, but the tiny and weak whispers of her humanity beckoned her thoughts else where.

"Then Yuuki must believe in herself because I believe in her. Follow your heart, Yuuki-chan.."

Yuki bowed her head and confessed, "I don't want to be locked away, hidden in an enclosed world again. It's… not fair to the Chairman, to Zero, and to myself."

"You want to get out here and back to the school?" Smiled encouragingly and squeezing her friend's shoulder, Yori pounced on Yuuki into the warm water. "My turn to scrub you!"

"Eh?! Yori! Watch where you're grabbing!"

"Hey now, if you're that worried, then let me do my work. Besides, I think I have a solution to your problem."

- - & - -

Kaname had showered privately and dressed in a simple black silken slacks and a deep crimson dress shirt once he was thoroughly dried. Dark hair spilling around his face as he gazed out the window and towards the night sky, he didn't turn to acknowledge the person who entered the room and cleared their throat to gain his attention. Instead, he closed his eyes and gave a sadden sigh, leaning heavily against the chair he sat.

"They have arrived, Kuran-sama. I have them waiting in the foyer."

"I see, I guess it's time we play another piece to strengthen our defenses then."

The vampire Prince rose and glided out of the room in an easy stroll. Moving through the dimly lighted hallways and tracing along the moonlight's shadows till he finally appeared to a group of well dressed individuals in small library. Most had their cloaks drawn up, their poses tense, while two had them down with their beautiful faces exposed.

"My dear lady, Sarah, if I were you… I send for your loyal senators." Began Kaname as he prowled into the room. His voice was soft, pleasant, but there was a gleam of violence strong in his eyes. "I'm about to do some… spring cleaning."

"So you're making your move now, Kaname-san," Replied an equally smooth voice of a stately woman as she drew down her hood and smiled at the other Pure Blood pleasantly. "I was holding my breath in anticipation once I heard the announcement of a Kuran Princess. I congratulate you, truly I am envious of you both."

"Do you agree to abide by the deal?"

"Of course, Kaname." Her smile was a touch more reserved, but she shook her head. "The call has already been sent out, I know how some of Senators frowned upon our loyalists. Especially those who are from overseas families."

Before Kaname could reply, Sarah held up a slender hand with a gentle shake of her head. "I think you should send one of yours to attend your princess, one of my men have spotted her outside."

Kaname looked towards Aidou, who began to move towards the nearest exit. Fighting the urge to smile as his friend refrained from cursing upon his departure, he turned back towards his ally. "I would also withdraw for what you can, Sarah, and build your family strong till I send word. There are others who would… take action during this time."

"Ah, the Hunter's Association." Sarah frowned, her eyes dark with thought. "You know what they've also been up to then?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out, truly, with a little investigation. They're very predictable, but I have that base addressed as well."

"Very well, Kaname-sama," Extending her hand towards Kaname, she gave another smile as he squeezed it in a gentle shake. "I wish you best of hunting. These are trying times and it would be good to see change. The problem of our kind is tend to stagnant ourselves, which festers into these… situations."

Kissing her hand and releasing it, there was a crimson gleam back in his eyes. "Indeed, Sarah-sama. I apologize for my lack of action until this time, hopefully this will be a better future for us both. I have some people who wish to provide yours with additional information, now, about this as you leave."

"Kaname-san," Sarah turned, drawing her hood up. Taking several steps towards the door, she giggled, "Don't forget to send me an invitation."

- - & - -

Author's note:

Oh dear, I actually updated. :( Sorry for taking so long, had a rough summer. I have the next chapter almost done as well, so expect it next week. ;x That one goes into my speculation of the relationship of Yuuki's mom and her twisted uncle. Well, hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Queen of Hearts

_Black is the Colour_

"_**Queen of Hearts"**_

- - & - -

"He puts the gun to her head

She tells him everything

Her voice is haunted like a dream

He sews the crack in his heart

Before he tears her apart

In the basement underneath

He says,

Never say no to me"

-"Queen of Hearts" by Birthday Massacre

- - & - -

WARNING: This fanfic has spoilers after chapter 30. If you're not up to date, send me a message and I'll hook ya up. But other wise, if you don't care or wish to enjoy my version of what Chapter 40 will bring, please read a head! And, please, leave a review.

- - & - -

Men are vastly different creatures from women. A gender which chooses to keep things inside, rather then expelling them, and brood to themselves. Many think among the genders that women are the romantic ones, but it is truly the males who are. Driven by primal instincts, once their emotions become involved, they are helpless against matters of the heart. It fuels their smiles, their joy, and even their anger.

Kuran Rido was no different.

With the Kuran blood churning through his veins, the intensity of his emotions always consumed him in matters of his sister. As eldest of what was to be three doomed children, he would place his ear upon his mother's stomach as he listened and waited patiently for her to be born. There was no need to be told her gender, as his mother watched him curiously with his ear pressed against her skin, because she was being born for him. Such odd words for a child, but he spoke them with confidence and reverence that even their mother believed him. Just as she has been born for her husband, their proud father, she mused.

Then Juuri was born and Rido tasted true joy in holding her, so tiny!, in his arms. Amidst his adolescence, when many boys explored and played with others of their age, he never strayed far from his sister's side. Assisting his mother and lavishing endless love and attention to his sweet sister, Rido was truly content in the world. He craved no other but his sister, but he was more then willing to wait for her to grow.

Months and years blurred by in a time of bliss for the Kuran family and soon Juuri was a lovely young teen. But Rido was firm on taking his sister's hand, showing her the endless gardens upon their family's lands. Beautiful and bedazzling in her innocence, Rido's world was in his sister's smile. So to the main estate they returned, their mother calling them home in returns of her second child from his journey, and where their father dwelled to oversee the Vampire Council.

This is where the tragedy of the three sibling's tale begun.

It was like being summoned, a disconnecting and jolting calling, to Juuri upon returning to the main house. From Rido's side she strayed, walking the halls searching for who called to her. The servants watched her with curiosity, for it was strange for a third child to be born into this line and odder yet for them to see a female of the line unattended by their male counterparts.

Eventually she found herself before a stranger's bedroom as she walked with her mother, deep in conversation about meeting her other brother for the first time. With a confused and conflicted expression upon her face, Juuri stood before these strange doors. Trembling, she approached unmoving walls and knelt next to them. Resting her head upon the hard wood, she murmured, "I hear someone calling to me."

Shock registered upon her mother's face before she wept for her children.

Rido never knew this.

But soon Haruka awoke from his deep nap, nearly tripping over a peeping Juuri, and the happy life became full of jealousy and resentment for all. It tore their family apart, and when Haruka took Juuri as his bride and Rido himself was engaged to another pure blood. When his younger siblings found themselves pregnant with their first child, something within Rido snapped and no one was safe. Shizuka Hio was a part of the tragedy to bring both her to heel and continue on the Pure Blood vampire lines

And Yuuki was the product of the tragedy and her innocence was through ignorance.

Clutching her anti-vampire weapon to her chest, her dark hair streamed behind her as she rushed through the darkness. She could feel Aidou-senpai hot on her heals, but she never slowed as she found herself scaling over walls and dancing across the roof tops. With extremely light steps, Yuuki swore she was flying instead of running. Her blood churned and sung in her veins, for a moment, she was exhilarated and free.

Spreading her arms wide, the silver staff in her hand gleamed wickedly as she descended upon the main building of the school. Landing gracefully upon her feet, she took a flying step towards the man who was her goal. Gripping her staff tightly and working her slender fingers upon the metal, she cried out, "It's you! The eyes of my nightmares! The murderer of my parents!"

Her soft voice hardened upon the last of her words and she held up her staff. Blazing with a light of its own, the moon itself flickered and swelled as the young woman drew back the staff. A low hum and a resounding schwink whistled from the staff as, like a rose in bloom, the Artemis Rod became a flowing scythe. Cruel and lovely, the blade came inches close to the man's neck. The song the weapon gave off came to an end as Rido dissipated from his previous place to safer distance.

"The youngest daughter of the Kuran line," sighed her uncle, his eyes a blood vermilion that pulsed with obscene intentions. Not truly seeing the young woman before him, but rather the blood within her, he gave a Cheshire cat smile and then he was inches away from his target. His hand poised over her throat.

Eyes wide with surprise, Yuuki didn't even manage to swing her scythe or place the blade between herself and him. Breath coming in small pants, she found herself sinking back a step as Rido leaned his head forward and smirked at her. He looked so much like her brother and even her father, but there was insane malice that erased such notions from her mind in the same instance of recognition. The hard line of his lips parted and she could see his blood stained fangs.

Mesmerized and transfixed in place, she watched helpless as nails came whisper imprints upon her neck when a firm body crashed into her side. Sliding from the impact across the wet snow filled roof, Yuuki gasped for breath and shoved the shaft of her scythe towards the person upon her. The monster who almost ripped out her throat laughed then and she scrambled back to her feet, crying out, "Aidou-senpai.. You baka!"

The blonde vampire also climbed to his feet, posing himself between Yuuki and her enemy.

"Get away, Yuuki."

"You get away, you're-"

"Going to be eaten," finished Rido, licking his lower lip and flashing his fangs again. Extending his arm towards the noble born vampire, delight flickered across his face as he watched the young vampire's eyes dim and blank.

"Aidou-senpai! This is why I wanted you stay out of this--!"

Shoving Aidou off the roof with another collision of their bodies, Yuuki slipped and managed to catch herself in a small crouch. As the black stockings of her uniform were damp and clung uncomfortably to her skin, Yuuki gritted her teeth as she brought her scythe in defensive pose between herself and Rido. The Artemis Rod hissed in want with the blood of her enemy. Her chest heaved and the young vampire forced herself to study the pose of her elder. Carefully she countered his circle around her.

"Aidou-senpai, protect the Day Class!"

"But--!"

"You're getting in my way!"

Yuuki saw Rido's muscles tense and she moved to step out of his pounce, but she moved too slow and found herself being disarmed in a powerful motion of his arms. But she felt Aidou move away from them, so she slammed her heel into Rido's foot and tried to break out of his hold. Focusing now completely on fighting this man without fear for her friends.

"You look so much like your mother," breathed Rido, a hint of wonder in his voice. "You even smell of her."

Something ugly and dark surged in Yuuki and she moved to twist herself out of his hold. The anti-vampire weapon shuddered and she found herself falling back. Stopping mid-fall, she felt fear crawling more strongly in her gut and she raised her face. Cradled in her uncle's arms, her long hair swept snow across the roof and her eyes met his. He tenderly traced her cheek, the gentleness more terrifying then any malicious act could be. Softly he brought his thumb across her lips and Yuuki found herself utterly frozen in fear.

"Truly you are Juuri, coming back for me." His voice was utterly soft, almost inaudible. Pressing his thumb more firmly against her lips, he gave a sigh of relief. "You will belong to me. You will be her replacement."

She wanted to speak, to scream her rage, but that would mean her lips would move against that finger. The vampire in her hissed in rage, knowing this horrible man would break his skin upon her fangs and bleed himself into her mouth. Her eyes glowed in fury instead, the Artemis Rod rippling in her hands. But he kept his thumb firm and slide his other hand down he arm, grasping her firmly by the wrist. Applying pressure to her joint, her grasp weakened and the weapon fell.

"You won't need such things now--"

Blood splattered her cheek as responding sound gun exploded and destroyed any other words he wanted to speak. Surprised registered in Rido's eyes and he shifted his gaze towards the man who was pointing a gun at the two of them.

"Release her."

Rido raised an eyebrow, tilted his head and gave small snarl. Twisting the two of them, Rido swept up her scythe. Artemis raged in his hands, the anti-vampire weapon sparking brightly and surges of light striking his flesh as he hurled it at Zero. The other male side stepped it and Yuuki took advantage of motion of his body to counter it. Bracing herself, she sprung in the opposite direction, against the motion of Rido's body and the strength of his arms. Her nails biting deep at his arms as she ripped herself free, she slipped in the snow and another shot was fired over her.

Crawling across the ground, Yuuki stumbled towards her weapon as several more shots were fired. Once the weapon was firm in her hands, she swung herself with surprising grace towards Rido. The scythe met a katana and she found herself retreating several steps when Zero roared at her, "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"He murdered my mother and my father!"

"My vengeance is --!" Began Zero before his arm contorted itself and he howled in pain. His gun never fell from his fingers as Rido grasped him by his right arm and twisted into an unnatural angle. "Shit…"

"Such brave words," breathed Rido into Zero's ear before the elder male found himself jumping back as Zero's flesh quivered and burst opened. Giving another hiss of frustration, Rido's nails slit his palm open and he unfurled his lash of blood. The whip aimed directly where his hand had been upon Zero.

Rose thorns erupted out of the wound on Zero's arm and it broke through bloody whip. It did not stop there, the dark vines continued to pump ruthlessly from Zero. From around the silver gun, they twisted and surged towards Rido. Mindlessly, yet with flawless execution, they surged and tore at Rido. Thorn and lash twirling together, Zero raised his gun again to fire another shot at Rido.

Giving another barkish laugh, Rido leapt out the way, only to falter as horrible swish sang from behind him. The metal gave a hungry hiss after, as the scythe bit deeply into his chest, and Yuuki stared on angrily. Stumbling back, Artemis released him from her embrace and his blood began to spill openly upon the roof top. In great amusement, Rido could only bring his hand to his wound and laugh. But his laughter was cut short with the march of a bullet through his head.

Yuuki and Zero stood upon the roof together, staring at one another as the body of their enemy collapsed. Eyes wide, Yuuki took a step forward as the thorns surged forward at her-- only to be blocked by Kaname. His hand lost to the razor sharp thorns and yet he placed himself firmly before Yuuki as Zero then pointed his gun at her.

"All vampires must die. Especially you pure bloods." Spat Zero. "You toy too much with people's feelings!"

"Zero-kun!" Pleaded Yuuki, her heart in her voice.

"Unforgivable." Uttered Kaname and night eloped his figure. A bloody mimic of the Artemis Scythe erupted from where his hand was, the crimson arc promising more then just a simple death.

"STOP!" Cried Yuuki, grabbing onto Kaname. "Please, Kaname-oniisama. I need a moment with Zero, please…"

"He pointed his Bloody Rose at you, Yuuki." Turning to face his beloved, he gently cupped her cheek. "Ask me to forgive anything but that. He went too far."

Taking the wounded arm, she brushed her tongue against wrist. The vermillion weapon faded instantly as her tongue touched his skin. "I owe him my life, Kaname-oniisama. Please, trust me."

"I will give you a moment, but we must leave after this. It is no longer safe here." His deep eyes met the pale lilac of Zero's as he placed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "I will be at the Chairman's."

She nodded silently, watching her other half walk away. Part of her wanting to follow him that instant, but what was human in her kept her firmly grounded. "Zero-kun… I am so sorry. I wish I was innocent of the pain you are going through, but it seems I am the driving cause."

The vampire hunter responded to the grief in her voice, holstering his gun and the thorns quickly retreating. Gritting his teeth he could only bring him to make a sharp motion of his head. So many things have changed between them these past two years. Adolescents, monsters… vampires. He was tired, he so badly hurt, and this very point in time he still wanted to see Yuuki from the bottom of her heart.

"I will be leaving with Kaname-sama to some place safe," continued Yuuki, trembling as she took careful steps towards him. Her hair hiding her downcast eyes. "I am… so happy you are alive, Zero-kun. You mean a lot to me, despite all this."

He flinched, clenching his hands into fists. Standing in the silence she offered him, he forced himself to speak. "When you leave… I will hunt you. Because that is what Vampire Hunters do. Hunt… vampires."

"Will being a vampire hunter your reason of existence now that this is all over?" Quietly asked Yuuki, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I will find you someday, Yuuki, and kill you. Until then… I will chase you," calmly spoke Zero, his shaking hands wiping away Yuuki's tears as he came near her to close the gap between. Part of him wanted to say, 'but only if you leave', but he could bring himself to say that.

Placing her hand over his, she smiled sadly at him. Their eyes meeting, she replied firmly, "Then I will have to keep running for a very long time. Until you can stand on your own." Nodding to herself, she stepped forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Zero-kun…"

Eyes wide, he took her face in both of his hands and pressed his forehead to hers. Taking a deep breath to calm the rage deep inside of him, he brushed his lips against hers. No longer could he hold back, no longer could he hide, for once she left… she would be a Pure Blood Princess and he would a Vampire Hunter. Part of him wept, deep inside of him, and the other part of him could only turn off the feelings before he completely broke before her.

Yuuki did not fight the kiss, but her sorrow was clear and strong in it. Only when Zero had pulled himself back, did she offer another sad smile. "Until then, Zero-kun, take care of yourself and the Chairman."

"Good bye, Yuuki." His voice did not quiver and he forced himself not to watch her leave. Still for a moment, he turned himself instead to the ruin that the fight had left upon the roof. His breath was harsh, his muscles tense, but yet he not turn to chase her. Yuuki had picked her destiny or perhaps destiny had returned to its original course. But he kept her safe from monster… the rest was up to Kaname.

It was hard to let her go, but he was very happy to have saved her. To give her a tomorrow. For that he could some day smile for.

- - & - -

"I hope you do not mind that I had someone pack your bag," Began Kaname, extending his hand towards Yuuki as she returned from the roof. There was little time they had to dally here, knowing the next part of the battle only beginning.

Taking his hand, Yuuki shook her head and followed him into the car. Sitting close to him, she placed her head against his chest without hesitation. She was tired, her heart ached, and there was so much she had to ask Kaname. Only knowing Rido was apart of something much larger, but the end of the immediate threat to her, eased some of the burden she carried. Her parents had been avenged, she was free, and she was with Kaname.

_Kaname…_

Perhaps the vampire had eaten the human part of her, but she could no longer deny her feelings for Kaname. She loved him, she wanted to have a family with him with the same zesty love their parents had. In the eyes of humans it would be wrong, but she was a vampire now and after so much sorrow, she would welcome this sinful joy. Hand-in-hand she could walk with him into an uncertain future, but she would be stronger now and no longer sheltered in her ignorance. They would protect one another as Haruka and Juuri had.

As his loving had stroked her hair and down her back, she felt complete despite the churning of uncertainty. She would move at her pace, she knew it would frustrate Kaname at times, but it would be worth it in the end. Yuuki would be ready with no doubt, no hesitation, or regret to be his wife. Perhaps it would be sooner, rather the later, and she could invite Yori-chan to the wedding along with the Chairman.

_Yori-chan…_

Her best friend and main source of strength when things were must uncertain was hopefully safe… There was no hopeful-- Yuuki knew her friend was safe and would return to the school. She would write her friend then, some day when it was safe to such things on her own end.

The school, her friends, and her family had changed so soon, so quickly. The shock would set in, but she had Kaname. That would be a good foundation to rebuild from.

Her breathing slowed and she held Kaname tightly.

Black was becoming a beautiful colour to her, a colour of endless night, and a future with Kaname.

"I love you, Kaname."

"…I love you, Yuuki."

- - & - -

**Author's note**:

Sorry for the delay!, I'm a nursing students and got busy with school and work. D: Not to mention, I got really upset over the anime. Anyone else just go, "LOLWUT?" at the last 3 episodes of Guilty? This is my anime face for the series: :|

ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! Which will be done by the first of May. It's half written and I plan to go back this chapter and edit it right… just so busy with bloody care plans and exams, I'm getting lazy. :( I might also do a spin off this series as a side story about two of my favorite minor characters. xD

Anyhow, happy Easter!


End file.
